


The Consequences of an Action

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Concubines, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Gen, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Soo Won and Yona's wedding, Hak becomes the official concubine of Empress Yona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of an Action

**0.**  
There's whispers of rebellion from all corners of the world.   
Soo Won is their Emperor and they love him greatly.   
But they call Yona their Hiryuu and she has touched their hearts.

It was easy for Soo Won to see what the sides would look like should the whispers continue much longer.

The Earth tribe would side with him, the Wind tribe would side with Yona, and the Water tribe would remain neutral. The Fire Tribe would be split in half, Kyo-Gan and the rich siding with Soo Won and Tae-Jun and the poor with Yona.

Although it was easy to imagine how it would go, Soo Won couldn't predict the end.

 

 **1.**  
"Princess Yona hasn't made her motives clear yet, has she?"

"No, but the people have."

"And you're just going to give them what they want? Throw away everything the two of us have worked for so far?"

He thought for a moment. The idea that had been floating around his brain finally setting itself into stone.

He said, "I can give them what they want without giving up."

"How?"

"I put Yona on the throne without taking myself off it." He turned to face Geun-Tae. He kept his expression blank as he said, "It's time to give our country a Empress."

 

 **2.**  
Negotiations happen in Water Tribe territory.

Soo Won sits across from Yona with Joon-Gi at the head of the table.  
  
Joo-Doh stands behind Soo Won, his presence offering both protection and support.

Jae Ha stands behind Yona.

Later that night, Soo Won will stare up at the ceiling and wonder why it wasn't Hak.

 

 **3.**  
They get married in the spring.

The ceremony has all the flair expected of a royal wedding.

His five generals sit in the front. Her dragons are spaced around the room with the guards.

Hak doesn't attend.

Yona's expression doesn't falter when they're in front of people.

Her face stays carefully blank as they're married and then when they place a crown on her head afterwards. Her lips turn into a soft smile when they greet their people holding hands. All through the ball being held in their honor, she gives small turns of her lips and accepts congratulations with kind words.

 

 **4.**  
Hak is there when they step out of the party, on their way to their bedroom for the consummation.

He's leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest and one foot pressed against it. His face is blank.

Yona's steps don't slow, but she keeps her eyes on Hak until they pass him. Hak's eyes don't shy away from her either.

There's a silent conversation in their gazes, one that speaks of love and heartbreak and understanding all at once.   
  
There's two guards following behind them. With them is Yona's golden dragon, his mouth dropped in a frown for the first time since the Princess' party had arrived in the capital.

"Zeno," Hak murmurs.

The answer is a soft, "Zeno knows."

Next to him, Yona let out a soft breath. Her eyes close for a fraction of a second.

Soo Won hears the door open behind them.

Jae Ha says, "Let's go to my room, Hak."

Behind him, Hak let out a soft breath. The sound of footsteps walking in the other direction.

5.  
The day after their wedding, Hak becomes the official concubine of Empress Yona.

It's not as though their country had banned the position, but it had fallen out of practice.

It had been the very first thing Yona had put on the table when they'd negotiated their marriage. Soo Won hadn't been able to refuse, even when the words cut deep into his heart.

That night, Yona doesn't sleep the chambers she and Soo Won share.

 

 **6.**   
Hak leaves a few months later to visit the Wind Tribe.

Soo Won watches from the gardens as Yona sees him off.

Hak is holding Yona in his arms, grip tight. Yona's hands are clutching at his shirt, her face buried in his shoulder.

"It'll be alright." Yona's voice just barely reached Soo Won's perch. "I'll be okay. You need to go see them."

There's a pause before Hak pulled back. He put both of his hands on her cheeks, her head lifting so they were looking into each others eyes. His voice was unwavering as he said, "You keep your promise. All four of them stay with you at all times."

"I know," Yona answers. She lifts her hands, placing them over Hak's and curling her fingers around them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hak bent down, his lips pressing lighting against Yona's. He doesn't pull away afterwards, instead leaning so their foreheads touch.

There was a moment where the two of them seemed to be just breathing each other in, then Yona stepped back. Her dragons formed a semi circle around her.

Jae Ha's hand set on her shoulder. His eyes caught Hak's, "We've got her."

"I know. I trust you."

To have the fact that Hak felt it was necessary for Yona to be in the presence of all four of her dragons because he trusted them, but not Soo Won, felt as though a hundred swords had pierced him all at once.

 

 **7.**   
Years later, their will be an imperial prince named Raizou. His hair will be the color of flames and his eyes the color of the sea.

No one hides his parentage, congratulations going straight to the Empress and her concubine.

The Emperor doesn't let this hurt him.

He's long come to understand that the pain is simply a part of the decision he made when he ascended in the throne and gave away his best friend and the girl he loved in one night. 


End file.
